


Rescue you

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek's hurt, M/M, Stiles saving the day, a bit of blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquello no estaba planeado. Iban a tener una pacífica reunión todos juntos, pero entonces les faltaba una pieza fundamental del puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> Quise hacer esta historia como si fuese un episodio de _Teen Wolf_ , excepto por... No, no voy a decirlo. Ya lo averiguaréis xDD Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo por la implicación de ambos personajes. Y nada más.  
> Espero que a vosotr@s también os guste ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Sterek2.jpg)

_Una gota resonó cerca de su cabeza, espabilándole ligeramente. Los párpados le pesaban, pero logró levantarlos pasados unos pocos minutos. Se encontraba en un sitio muy oscuro, vagamente iluminado por una lejana luz. Notaba la humedad empapar su ropa y calar sus huesos, mientras que las ataduras que le sujetaban parecían afianzarse con cada tirón que daba para soltarse. Estaba atrapado en quién sabía dónde,drogado hasta las cejas de lo que parecía ser "Matalobos". Sí, estaba en todo su sistema y, por tanto, su efecto tardaría en desaparecer. Intentó arrastrarse, pero era inútil; su cuerpo no le obedecía._  
Cerró los ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su manada se diera cuenta de su ausencia. O esperar a que su captor reapareciese para acabar su trabajo...

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Sterek2sep.jpg)

-Su rastro termina aquí.

Stiles miró incrédulo a su amigo antes de girarse para mirar a su alrededor. Matorral, árbol, árbol, ardilla, árbol, setas... Nada más.  
Volvió a girarse hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás de coña? ¡Aquí no hay nada! Seguro que tu perruna nariz se ha confundido. Empecemos de nuevo y...

-Stiles, Scott tiene razón. No hay más pistas que nos puedan indicar su paradero -le cortó no muy amigablemente el adonis rubio, Isaac. Stiles se aguantó las ganas de darle una patada en el culo. No estaba de humor para tonterías. Aquella tarde tendría que haberse llevado a cabo una reunión con toda la manada, pero Derek no había aparecido y no contestaba a su teléfono, por lo que todos supusieron que le había ocurrido algo. Y allí estaban, divididos en dos grupos, buscándole como locos.

-Pero tiene que haber algo que... -algo más allá captó su atención; un montoncito de hojas secas que parecían haber sido puestas ahí por alguna razón. Corrió hasta allí, tirándose de rodillas y excavó-. ¡Es una especie de trampa! Podría estar aquí abajo... Scott, trae tu peludo culo y huele.

El aludido soltó un bufido y se acercó, arrodillándose a su lado-. Me mondo contigo, tío -pero le hizo caso y olió. Cuando arrugó la nariz los otros dos supieron que algo no iba bien. Le miraron interrogantes-. _Matalobos_. Cantidades industriales de ello. Lo que sea que haya ahí debe de estar plagado.

Stiles pareció preocupado por ello, ya que eso significaba que ni Scott ni Isaac podrían bajar. Tendría que hacerlo él.  
Como leyéndole la mente, Scott le agarró del brazo.

-Eso no va a ocurrir.

-¿Qué? -Stiles le miró confuso.

-No vas a bajar ahí tú solo.

El chico bufó, soltándose de su agarre al tiempo que se ponía en pie-. No sé si lo habrás notado, pero soy el único humano de este grupo... Y, además, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Derek podría estar muriéndose ahora mismo.

Scott arqueó una ceja, poniéndose a su altura.

-En cuyo caso estarías arriesgando tu vida para nada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Incluso sin tener esos poderes lobunos tan _guays_ , Stiles podía notar la indiferencia que Scott sentía hacia su Alpha, ese duro -y hasta cruel- rechazo. Y puede que Derek no fuese realmente su Alpha, pero se comportaba como tal. Porque Stiles no era idiota y sabía que Derek confiaba en su amigo e intentaba protegerle cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Hasta un ciego podía _verlo_.

-Te importa una mierda que muera, ¿verdad? 

-Stiles... -Scott lucía culpable. Había dado en el clavo.

-No -cortó sus palabras al plantar una mano entre ambos-. Eres un egoísta. Él lo ha hecho todo por ayudarte y protegerte, y ahora, cuando más necesita tu ayuda, ¿vas a quedarte sentado de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada? Pues yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo conciencia y pienso en él como mi Alpha, y eso sin ser un jodido hombre lobo como vosotros. Y voy a bajar ahí, quieras o no.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Sterek2sep.jpg)

_Podía oír voces. A lo lejos y como en_ off _, pero entendía lo que decían. ¿Ese no era... ? Sonrió al escuchar eso último. No le sorprendía en absoluto. Stiles era muy impulsivo y cabezota; siempre se salía con la suya. Aunque lo que le preocupaba en ese momento es que fuese a pasarle algo por su causa. Intentó moverse, en vano. ¿Cuándo dejarían de pillarle desprevenido?_

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Sterek2sep.jpg)

-¿Seguro que quieres bajar?

-Por millonésima vez, Scott, _SÍ_ -respondió con exasperación mientras se quitaba la camisa para atársela a la cintura-. Voy a necesitar que alumbres con la linterna, por cierto. Y luego me la tiras. Porque seguro que no habrá nada de luz y no quiero caerme, porque entonces sí que la liaríamos. Romperme una pierna no ayudará en su rescate y...

-Que sí, Stiles, que nos ha quedado claro.

Stiles le echó una mirada envenenada al rubio. ¿Por qué tenía que ir siempre con ellos? Parecía tener una extraña fijación por Scott en la que prefería no indagar.  
Soltando un pequeño suspiro, se sentó al borde del hoyo y se impulsó con los brazos para ir bajando. Había unas escaleras, así que no había riesgo de romperse nada. Al menos de momento.

-Ten cuidado, tío -el rostro preocupado de Scott apareció por el hueco, y acto seguido una mano con la linterna. Stiles la agarró y se la metió en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros.

-Llamad a Jackson y a las chicas para avisarles. Nos vemos.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de internarse en aquel sitio. Lo único que oía era su trabajosa respiración mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras que parecían no tener fin, hasta que finalmente pisó suelo firme. Entonces se sacó la linterna del bolsillo y la reguló, alumbrando lo menos posible. Si había alguien allí aparte del Alpha no quería que se diera cuenta tan rápido de su presencia.

-¿Derek... ? -llamó bajito-. ¿Estás aquí... ?

-Stiles.

El corazón del chico dio una pirueta con triple salto mortal en su pecho.

-¡ _Oh, Dios mío_! No vuelvas a hacer eso, joder. Hostia, joder -se llevó la mano al mismo, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía frenético.

Derek rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cómo querías que te avisase de que estaba aquí, con mímica?

Stiles hizo una mueca-. Muy gracioso.

Anduvo un poco por el sitio, tropezando y maldiciendo por ello. No veía nada más allá de sus narices. 

-Derek, tío, no te veo. ¿Dónde narices estás?

-Si plantas ese pie juro que te lo arranco de un mordisco.

Oh, bien. Esa era una pista bastante grande acerca de su ubicación.

-Vale... -se agachó junto a él, palpando con sus manos-. No pareces herido... ¿Puedes moverte?

-Tu mano está en mi entrepierna, Stiles.

-¡Lo siento! -la quitó como si quemase, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Genial, ahora se sentía completamente abochornado y seguro que el hombre lobo podía notarlo-. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-Hay _Matalobos_ por todas partes. No creo que pueda andar... Estoy demasiado débil.

Stiles se mordió el labio inferior, sopesando sus opciones. Bueno, en realidad no tenía nada pensado. Había bajado allí sin tener ningún plan en mente. Y por si eso fuera poco iba desarmado. Suspiró.

-Te ayudaré. Vamos -agarró uno de sus brazos para pasárselo por encima de los hombros y después le rodeó la cintura con un brazo-. ¿Crees que así podrás... ?

Derek pareció respirar en su cuello unos segundos, lo que provocó un estremecimiento en Stiles.

-Sí... Sí -carraspeó-. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa. No sé cuándo llegarán...

-¿Sabes qué o quiénes son?

-No en realidad... Creo que son cazadores, pero el _Matalobos_ confunde un poco mis sentidos, así que no puedo estar seguro.

-No eres muy útil, ¿eh? -comentó el chico con humor.

-Cállate, Stiles -gruñó Derek, aunque no estaba enfadado. Más bien parecía aliviado y, de alguna forma, contento.

Fueron despacio a pesar de que con ello se arriesgaban a que los captores descubriesen su huída. Stiles no quería apresurarle y Derek no pensaba quejarse después de que este hubiese bajado a ayudarle aún a costa de su vida. Encontraba el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo del chico contra el suyo reconfortante. Hasta se notaba más fuerte, con la energía suficiente como para sostenerse por sí mismo.

-Creo que ya puedo andar solo -murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para ser oído por Stiles.

-No voy a soltarte, Derek. No insistas.

Derek frunció el ceño, pues aquella situación le acababa de recordar algo.

-La piscina...

-¿Qué? -Stiles paró de repente.

-Has vuelto a salvarme la vida...

-Bueno, por si no lo habías notado aún no estamos fuera de peligro. En cuanto salgamos de aquí podrás darme las gracias, porque creo que me las merezco y estoy deseando ver las caras del resto de la manada. Imagínate. Yo, un simple humano, rescatando a su Alpha...

-No eres un simple humano -medio gruñó. Su verborrea comenzaba a irritarle.

-Derek, tengo una pregunta que quiero hacerte. Hace tiempo en realidad, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. O tú estabas de mal humor u ocupado, o yo tenía clases, deberes y trabajos... ¡Soy un adolescente sin vida social!

Ante esto Derek arqueó una ceja-. ¿ _En serio_ , Stiles?

Este hizo una mueca y echó a andar de nuevo.

-Vale, igual he exagerado un poco -musitó-. El caso es que he notado que todos los demás van mucho a su bola, y que parece que sólo yo me preocupe de todo este rollo de los hombres lobo... E igual estoy siendo un poco ególatra, pero, _Dios mío_ , deberías haber oído a Scott ahí arriba. Me dieron ganas de patearle el culo...

-Le oí, Stiles. Os oí a todos.

Stiles sólo soltó un "Oh" y se quedó en silencio. No por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces oíste lo que dije.

-Cada palabra.

-¿Soy... ?

-Lo eres, Stiles. Desde el principio -gracias a que ya estaba algo más fuerte pudo alzar una mano para pasarse una mano por el pelo-. Y no necesitas probar que eres mejor o más útil que los otros. Eso también lo eres.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de la boca de Stiles-. ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo sería capaz de besarte.

-Pues deberías aprovecharte de mi debilidad y hacerlo.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio y Derek casi pudo oír los engranajes funcionar en la cabeza de Stiles. El chico le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a sus palabras. Estaba por decir que sólo era una broma cuando le oyó soltar un "Puede que lo haga" que le descolocó por completo. ¿Hablaba en serio?

-¿Pero sabes? -continuó hablando-. Prefiero que mi primer beso sea en un lugar menos oscuro y húmedo. Ahí fuera donde haya luz para verte la cara o esos ojazos verdes que tienes, no sé... No pido mucho, ¿no?

Derek no fue capaz de contestar, pillado con la guardia baja.

-Lo siento... He hablado demasiado. Olvida lo que he dicho. Todo -puntualizó con cierta amargura en su voz.

-No, está bien. Es más, creo que...

Un repentino y punzante dolor en el costado le hizo gritar y doblarse en dos. Acababan de atravesarle con una flecha y estaba seguro de que había dado en algún órgano vital. El agarre al que Stiles le tenía sometido se vio incrementado.

-¡Derek!

-Déjame aquí y lárgate, Stiles. ¡Vete! -dijo entre dientes.

-N-no. Quiero ese beso, Derek...

No supo cómo, pero esas cuatro palabras le devolvieron las ganas de seguir adelante, así que ignorando el dolor echó a correr junto a Stiles todo lo rápido que su debilidad -y esa _jodida_ flecha aún clavada en su costado- le permitía, esquivando más flechas y balas, notando que los cazadores cada vez se acercaban más. Por suerte, lograron salir de aquel asfixiante subterráneo, aunque aún no estaban a salvo. Derek siguió corriendo incluso cuando notaba sus fuerzas flaquear. La espalda de Stiles, a tan sólo unos pocos metros, le impedían pararse.  
Un poco más allá el Jeep les dio la bienvenida. A toda prisa, Stiles sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió corriendo. Ambos se montaron y el motor rugió mientras se alejaban de allí a toda pastilla. Stiles casi quiso gritar de júbilo. Acababan de salvarse de una buena y se sentía genial.  
Sacó su móvil y comenzó a teclear como loco: "Estamos fuera. Nos vemos en mi casa." Tras terminar se lo mandó a Scott y dejó el móvil sobre el salpicadero. A su lado, Derek -pálido como un muerto y con unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta el suelo- resoplaba por lo bajini, tratando de sobreponerse al dolor que sentía.

-Hey. ¿Estás bien? 

Pregunta tonta ya que era obvio que no. Aparcó el coche unos metros más allá, girándose hacia él. Alargó una mano para apartar su chaqueta y así poder ver la herida, pero una mano con garras se lo impidió.

-No... Apártate. No puedo...

Notó que sus ojos se ponían rojos, síntoma de que comenzaba a perder el control sobre sí mismo.

-Tienes que quitarte esa flecha...

-No aquí. Podría hacerte daño -se negó, obstinado.

Stiles bufó, le agarró entonces por las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero y tiró de él para besarle. Aunque pareció más un choque de bocas que un beso. Suerte que no había ni rastro de los colmillos de hombre lobo de Derek. Stiles sintió cómo poco a poco este se relajaba, así que soltó su chaqueta, cogió sus manos y las colocó contra el borde del asiento del copiloto. Todo eso sin dejar de besarle.

-Mantenlas ahí... -susurró contra su boca. Derek tan sólo asintió con la cabeza, perdido en las sensaciones. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Stiles tenía en su mano la dichosa flecha; de la punta goteaba su sangre. Derek le miró con incredulidad, a lo que Stiles sonrió con inocencia-. Tenía que distraerte.

-Un día de estos vas a conseguir que te maten.

-Bueno... Ya estarás tú ahí para salvarme, ¿no? Me debes unas cuantas -el chico sonreía.

-No si soy yo el que lo intenta -ignoró sus últimas palabras.

-Aaw, no seas un lobo amargado...

El toque de sus manos bajo su camiseta le provocaron un sobresalto y que su boca se abriese de par en par, dando lugar a que Derek se aprovechase de eso y colase su lengua. Stiles no se quedó atrás, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, impulsándose hasta acabar sentado en las piernas del Alpha. Así estuvieron un buen rato, degustándose como si no estuviesen en un coche medianamente expuesto y casi en mitad de la nada.

-Creo que deberíamos parar antes de que me dé por _comerte_... -susurró Derek contra la boca de Stiles. Este estuvo de acuerdo, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas de que lo hiciese.

-Además, Scott estará muerto de preocupación -Stiles volvió a su asiento y encendió el motor, poniéndose rumbo a su casa-. Después le haremos una visita al Dr. Deaton para que te cure eso y te quedarás en mi casa. Sin discusiones, Derek.

El aludido ni se molestó en replicar. Más que nada porque estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Stiles. A oscuras en una cama, sin ropa de por medio... Simplemente para darle las gracias como se merecía. Repetidas veces. Y en diferentes posturas.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
